User talk:Seadra147
Welcome Hi, welcome to My Yugioh Deck Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SpellTech Deck page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ThePurps (Talk) 20:04, November 28, 2009 Re: Assist Me Hey! I'm so glad you made a contribution to my Wiki. I think you have a great idea with your SpellTech deck. I just got my copy of Obelisk yesterday, so I am still working out some strategies with him. I recommend using Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind as a BW tuner. She has a great effect and is a level 3 tuner. Magical Blast is a good card for spell counter decks, as is Frequency Magician. Frequency Magician is a lv 2 Tuner that when summoned gains a Spell Counter. You can remove this spell counter to have 1 monster you control gain 500 ATK. I'd also like to recommend Arcanite Magician /Assault Mode and Assault Mode Activate. Assault Mode Activate is obvious why, and Arcanite Magician/Assault Mode gains 2 Spell Counters when he is special summoned. He gains 1000 ATK for each spell counter on him. You can remove them to destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. He has 900 original ATK, so once your blow your opponent's field, it is a good idea to switch him to DEF, as he has 2300 DEF points. Finally, as you are using the Reactors, Flying Fortress SKY FIRE is a must have. I hope this helps! -TehPurpleOne's User Page (Talk to Me) Or Read my Blog 16:08, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Re: My New Deck Hi again, Seadra! Yes, I've been doing well. I have some tips for your deck. First off, take out Hyper Synchron. Period. He is a waste of a card, and when used to Synchro summon Stardust, a waste of even more cards. If it's a 4 star tuner you're looking for, take a look at either Flamvell Magician or Trap Eater. Flamvell Magician has 1400 ATK and gains 400 more when there is an Ally of Justice out (Catastor). Trap Eater has 1900 ATK. You can't normal summon or set him, but you can special summon him by destroying one of your opponent's trap cards (Call of the Haunted, Spellbinding Circle, Nightmare Wheel, the list goes on.) Also, I'd like to recommend you include a Synchro of every level from 5-8. This can be easily acomplished with some good additions. My synchro deck includes the Level 5s being Magical Android and Sea Dragon Lord Gishilnodon. Another staple 5 star that I don't have yet is Ally of Justice Catastor, which would be especially good if you include Flamvell Magician. The 6s should include Goyo Guarduan if you have access to a copy. If not, and I don't, put Iron Chain Dragon and Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. 7 Star is a big category. You should include Psychic Lifetrancer, Black Rose Dragon, and X-Saber Urbellum. Urbellum is a bit weak in terms of attack (2200), so if you want, you don't have to include him. 8 star is obvious in terms of Stardust Dragon. Other good things to include are Thought Ruler Archfiend, Red Dragon Archfiend, and Colossal Fighter. I hope this helps! Tell me if you need any more help. -TehPurpleOne's User Page (Talk to Me) Or Read my Blog 02:26, December 24, 2009 (UTC)